


[COMIC] Lunch

by petitecreame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitecreame/pseuds/petitecreame
Summary: When everything is done and its the civilian life.





	[COMIC] Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikemama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikemama/gifts).



> Secret Santa exchange for ikemama!

 

A simple and quiet life now they lead.  
Sure it's not perfect, but they have each other, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!  
> https://ko-fi.com/Petitecreme


End file.
